scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Puppy (Pinkpuppy1315)
Puppy is an SAMBer that has been on the SAMB since 2014 to now. She is Puppy of the SAMB on Wikia and the person editing this page. Category:SAMBers She almost always types in 24pt Magenta (although she refers to it as Hot Pink because she thinks of Magenta as a dark reddish pink even though it apparently isn't) Comic Sans MS font. SAMB Self Appearance: Around 4'11 in height, pale skin, brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with pink highlights at the ends, hazel eyes, a pink t-shirt with a winking puppy face in an anime-ish style on it, light purple fluffy leggings, short light blue boots. She sometimes wears a pink hoodie with puppy ears and a smiling puppy face on the top of the hood, similar to her t-shirt. Personality: Awkward, clumsy, ambivert, loves dogs, girly, geeky, fluffeh, sometimes stubborn about certain things, is sometimes sarcastic or deadpan. Gang Members: Angelica Luise Gender: Female Font: 24pt, Ice Blue, Book Antiqua Nickname: Angeli (Selena), Angelica (Puppy) An arctic fox with ice blue eyes. She is supposed to be Puppy's irl spirit animal and SAMB spirit animal. Angelica Luise is calm, intelligent, and sometimes sarcastic. She tries to stay on the positive side, although she's more of a realist than an optimist or pessimist. Selena Gender: Female Font: 24pt, Black, Terminal Nicknames: None A fox with black fur and brown eyes. She is the opposite of Angelica Luise. She is also Puppy's irl spirit animal and SAMB spirit animal. She was originally supposed to occasionally take over Puppy and make her feel negative emotions like anger, and she was supposed to be behind whenever Puppy was feeling negative, but thatisn't really true anymore. She is crazy, fluffeh (but in a crazy way), naive, narcissistic, and insists that she's very evil, although she really isn't. (Basically just imagine Papyrus or Peridot insisting that he/she is evil.) Like Angelica, she is mostly a realist, but can still have positive or negative views on things in life. Name: Bliss Gender: Female Font: 24pt, Peach, Verdana Nicknames: None A small peach-colored chihuahua with large, bright, light turquoise eyes and a light pink and light blue collar with lighter pink and li ghter blue diamonds encrusted into it. She is very hyper and is addicted to cookies. The sugar from all of her cookies grants her powers like running and doing things really fast. She has another side of her that is intelligent and sarcastic, but that side is very rare. She is actually capable of being very intelligent and serious, but chooses not to, kind of like Temmie from Undertale. She is also very fluffeh. Briggan Gender: Male Font: 24pt, Dark Gray, Arial Bold Nicknam es: Briggy (Puppy), Brig (Mist) Briggan is like an OC to Puppy, even though he's not an original character. His personality is quite different from the original Briggan's personality, and Puppy is planning on slightly changing his appearance and name so that he can be an actual OC. He's heroic, loyal, intelligent, narcissistic, and sometimes sarcastic. His personality is similar to Prince/Fanciful from Thomas Sanders' videos. Mist Gender: Female Font: 24pt, Silverish Blue, Courier New Nicknames: None Mist is a sparkly silverish blue otter with blue eyes and wings. (For a better picture, look up pictures of Aven from The Saga Of Rex. Mist basically looks like Aven, just a little more...Otter-ish.) Mist is calm, athletic, and pessimistic. She loves flying, reading, and sports and is friends with Angelica Luise. Violet Gender: Female Font: 24pt, Plu m (I just call it light purple, but according to the mods, it's plum), Arial Nicknames: None Violet is a shapeshifter, but her original form is a purple unicorn llama. She also has a few magical powers besides shapeshifting, like making puppies and rainbows appear (mostly only fluffeh stuff), but these powers haven't been used in any skits yet. Her most common form besides her unicorn llama form is her human form. Her human form is a girl a few inches taller than Puppy, with pale skin, shoulder-length brown hair with purple highlights, and light blue eyes with a bit of light brown mixed in. She has multiple outfits, but her signature one is a long-sleeved purple shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She's optimistic, friendly, outgoing, adventurous, and excitable. She also has a crush on Flame lol WHAT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHA Flame Gender: Male Font: 24pt, Arial, it started off orange then turned to amber and now it kind of just randomly switches so let's just say that his font color is both orange and amber Nicknames: No one has nicknamed him in skits, but I'm just going to say that Violet nicknamed him "Flamey" because it's cute and I ship them Flame is also a shapeshifter, but he's not as skilled as Violet. At first this made him slightly jealous of her, but he eventually grew to admire her for her shapeshifting skills. His main form is his human form, but he likes to shapeshift into his dragon form (that looks exactly like Clay from Wings Of Fire). He sometimes gets temporarily stuck in his dragon form or other forms (usually his dragon form), which used to bother him, but he's gotten used to it now. His human form has slightly darker skin that Violet, short dark brown hair that was dyed amber (if you look closely, you can still see some dark brown hair), and brown eyes. He also has multiple outfits, like Violet, but he likes to wear hoodies, short-sleeved shirts, jeans, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. You can imagine his outfit as any of those, it doesn't really matter. His clothes are usually blue, green, gray, orange, or black. He's pessimistic, grumpy, introverted, negative, and tries to kind of be emo-ish. He's kind of insecure and secretly admires Violet. He either has a crush on her or kind of develops a crush on her, I haven't decided yet but I ship them so it's going to be either one of those. Oh, and by the way, Angelica Luise and Selena's ship name is Selenica. Happy came up with the ship name. Angelica and Selena aren't very fond of being shipped together, but Puppy, Happy, Sandstorm, Maple, and Violet all ship Selenica, so they can't really do anything about it. And here's an SAMB drawing I did a while ago, for anyone who watches (well, technically, you read it, but let's just say that you're watching it, because it's like a tv show in your imagination, right?) SAMB TV. Category:Active MBers Category:The Chat Squad